Our Thoughts on You: Assist Trophy Interviews
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: News Flash! We have officially interview all of the assist trophies in SSBU to figure out what they think if each other. Current topic: the SA-Rank Maverick Hunter Zero! Read on to see what they all said!


This is gonna be a weird little one shot/series. Okay, bear with me here... I interviewed all of the assist trophies on what they thought on the Maverick Hunter, so here it is. If you want me to do another trophy, ask, and I'll probably pick it up! Also, if you see an asterick by an entry, that means that it is a rough translation of what the trophy said, with examples being Metroid and Nintendog. The only exception to this is the Squid Sisters, whom I could understand, but it was hard to. These entires have a running theme, so it might feel repetitive, but I'm not trying to repeat myself. Ok, so here is "Our Thoughts on Zero"! Enjoy!

**_Akira_**: He's a nice guy, I'll admit. But does he really need so much hair? He's also a little cocky, but that's something I don't mind.

_**Alucard**_: Zero's on my "Trophies I'd like to hang out with List", and he has been for a while. I like his dedication and persistence. And, I will admit it, his sword is pretty cool too.

**_Andross_**: Zero, oh Zero. I don't mind him outside of battle, but his fighting style during matches irks me for some reason. Though, overall, he's cool in my book. I wouldn't kill him.

**_Arcade Bunny_**: Zero's a super nifty piece of tech, so that gets him a thumbs up from me!

**_Ashley_**: Zero's one of few that I actually trust. He's much more generous than I originally thought and he has the reasons to back up anything he says. Plus, he doesn't mind anyone playing with his hair; he's okay with a lot, and that's something I respect to the fullest. Zero, you do you.

**_Black Knight_**: As a member of the assist trophies exclusive "Awesome Swords Club" alongside Zero and my other friend Grey Fox, I know first hand that he's not what he seems to most. When I met Zero for the first time and saw his laser sword, I immediately knew that this assist trophy meant business, and that's something I like in a friend.

**_Bomberman_**: I like how unexpectedly kind Zero is. When Waluigi was picking on me, he stepped in when no one else did, so I've always respected him. Plus, no one can rock a blond ponytail and a borderline light-saber like Zero! He would make a great playable character in my series!

**_*Burrowing Snagret_**: Zero's fine. He can be a bit annoying, but if I needed to help him at some point, I would. Kind of.

**_*Chain Chomp_**: I didn't know what to think of Zero when he first arrived, but over time, I realized how attentive he was. Not my favorite assist trophy, but he's not in the 'enemy' category.

**_Chef Kawasaki_**: Despite the fact that he can't eat organic compounds, every now and then, he'll come and help me in the kitchen. I can always use the help, and he's not half bad either! Props to him!

**_*Color TV- Game 15_**: Our opinion on Zero is the following: he's a nice guy that could really use a hair cut, but is great with kids and has a can-do attitude that we wish would be shown in other people (cough-Waluigi-cough)

**_*Devil (_****_Assist Trophy)_**: Zero's a tad obnoxious, being an anime-sword-boy, but he's not a Fire Emblem snob, so he's meh in my book.

**_Dillon_**: He and I agree on a lot which helps build a friendship a bit. We both are good friends with 3rd party reps (Cloud Strife and Rockman respectively), justice will ALWAYS be served if we are around, and, random fact, we both like sweet drinks (Sub-Tanks taste like orange Fanta, apparently). I really like him!

**_Dr. Kawashima_**: I applaud Zero's above-average combat skill, but I also respect him for his intellect. Being a robot (or reploid, as he calls it), he's naturally smart, and I would like to get to know him more!

**_Dr. Wright_**: I was indifferent towards Zero up until recently, when my model of a famous building was purposefully knocked over by an unknown person (pretty sure it was Waluigi). He put the entire thing back together in the span of an hour, which impressed me greatly! He has my respect now and always!

**_*Flies and Hand_**: I, the Hand, am ok with Zero, to an extent. The flies are scared of him, but he'll give me a hi-five when I pass, so he's cool.

**_Ghirahim_**: Zero and I are masters of unintentional intimidation, so we get along pretty well. He also lets me in on the activities of the Awesome Swords Club, which I am not allowed into. Even though he's a

**_*Ghosts (Pac-Man)_**:

Inky-He's cool!

Pinky- He's really cute, for a robot!

Blinky- Zero is intimidating, but an overall nice guy

Clyde: His hair tastes like bread (received death stare from me).

**_Grey Fox_**: Along with Black Knight, Zero is one of my closest friends here at Smash. Unlike Snake, Zero is very good at not ending a conversation with bloodshed, which I can respect, to an extent, and he's a highly-advance robot, which is just plain sick! Plus, he's intimidating as (insert bad word here). Sorry, I had to, Zero's cool!

**_Guile_**: I personally don't like fighting with swords, but I saw the way Zero did it, and he impressed me. Not my best friend, but we get along.

**_*Hammer Bro_**: Okay, I know people are gonna hate me, but I don't like Zero very much. To me, he's just a piece of metal with hair and an attitude, plus I think he's a show off, like Alucard. Sorry, but I just don't like Zero.

**_Isaac_**: Zero's very interesting, being a 'reploid', and all, but I don't think many people understand that he's more than just a weapon. Zero is a lot of fun to be around because he has a great sense of humor and his sword is nothing like I've ever seen before. He has this aura of authority around him, like you have to listen to him, not because of fear, but because you feel safe and protected around him, as most assists do.

**_Jeff_**: I've never seen a robot like Zero, and it fascinated me when I saw his schematics for the first time! Personality wise, Zero's protective, optimistic, and brother-like to the people he cares about, like Classic Mega Man, a jokster and a good friend to his not-so-close friends, like me, and a big pain to his enemies, like Waluigi. I really like that, because that's what I saw in Ness, and I can see some of his traits in Zero.

**_Kapp'n_**: Zero's motorbike is none like I've ever seen before, and to be honest, he's an intimidating fellow. I jumped the first time I saw him, 5'5 in red armor holding a 3-foot long light-saber. But, I think he's mighty fine.

**_*Klaptrap_**: I used to chew Zero's hair a lot, and even though he didn't like that, he'll rarely let me nibble it. He's much kinder, gentler, and smarter than King K Rool, and if he needed my help, I would help him. I also like his sword—to chew on the hilt.

**_Knuckles_**: Due to Worlds Unite, I've known Zero for a bit, but here, I'll say it, he's a good friend of mine here. That's all I'm gonna say.

**_Knuckle Joe_**: Zero's super cool! He had a sword like Meta Knight, but it's so big and shiny! His hair puts Haltman's hairdo to shame, and you can actually talk to him, and he'll respond in English! I wanna see his world at some point!

**_Krystal_**: Zero is a robot that acts like a human, calls himself a reploid, I believe, and has a long laser sword called a Z-Saber. Okay, Zero is kinda cool, and like most of the girls, I enjoy his company, even if he can be a bit cold.

**_Lyn_**: One thing I like about Zero is that he respects law and order, something I can't seem to find in many other assist trophies. And as the president of the Awesome Swords Club, I know full and well that Zero belongs there.

**_*Metroid_**: I can't munch on Zero's head because it's made of, I swear, the hardest metal known to man! I mean, ow! I tried to snag a taste and I chipped a fang. But I don't mind him. He's cool.

**_Midna_**: Okay, at first I was incredibly jealous of Zero. I mean, I'M the assist trophy with the cool, long blond hair, not him! I'm still jealous, but Zero doesn't use his hair in combat, and it does look pretty good, so I can respect that.

**_*Majora's Moon_**: He's fine.

**_*Mother Brain_** Ugh, Zero. He's friends with the little blue boy that Samus protects, and if I try to take him away, Zero's there to stop me. Just let me anger Samus, you (insert bad word here)!

**_Nightmare_**: I don't like Zero, at all. He's not scared of the dark, and he's friends with the blasted Kirby! How dreadful! He could make a good minion, but I digress.

**_Nikki_**: Zero's a big sweetheart, and he'll help me with my drawings if I ask. He also protects me and the other assists from evils like Waluigi and Mother Brain.

**_*Nintendog_**: Zero loves me and I love him. He actually feeds me, unlike those designated to, and he gives me lots of love. He says he likes dogs, and I know he's telling the truth!

**_Phosphora_**: I can't be near him a lot due to my electrical powers, but I have a bit of a confession: I have a crush on Zero! We're both immortal (I think), we have above-average abilities, and we have pretty blond hair, so I hope we can get together at some point! Zerora? Phosphero? I don't know, but I'll think of something once I find the courage to confess...

**_*Rathalos_**: He feeds me. I like trophies that feed me.

**_Riki_**: Zero super strong! Cool cool sword and blond blond hair. Good trophy! Assist assist! Genmu Zero, he says! Ryuenjin, he says! Kuenzan, he says! Riki like Zero! Zero good friend to Riki!

**_Rodin_**: Zero's cool factor couldn't top mine, but it comes worryingly close. He's got this sword, and his hair is probably cooler than anything I've seen here (aside from Bayo, of course)

**_Sablè Prince_**: Where do I start?! Zero's a reploid, which is an advanced robot that can feel and make decisions on its own, he has a super cool sword, and an even cooler attitude! He also protects me and the other kids from evil people like Mother Brain. I'll miss him if he becomes a fighter! That's for sure!

**_Samurai Goroh_**: Zero? You mean anime sword boy? Oh yeah! He hurts my reputation by a ton! Cool hair, a slick sword, sleek armor, A (insert bad word here) MOTORBIKE?! And he's friends with that dumb-dumb Falcon. Geez!

**_Shadow_**: Zero's my ally, and a very reliable one at that. I would even go so far as to call him a friend. When other trophies called me an abnormal threat, he was right there in the same situation, ready to help me. His friend, whom he calls Little X, is friends with my rival, Sonic, but I find Little X to be very sweet and fun to be around here in Smash. And, on a side note, anyone with a sword like THAT is cool in my book.

**_*Sheriff_**: This robot means business in the field of crime-fighting, and anyone with that kind of attitude and drive is a friend.

**_Shovel Knight_**: Zero, or as I like to call him Laser Knight, is a very nice guy! His little friend, who I call Blue Knight, is kind and chivalrous, like Zero. Both of them are allies in my mind, and they will be, always. For shovelry!

Skull Kid: Zero can be cool, but sometimes he's no fun! He stops all of my pranks in there tracks, which annoys me, but he protects me and my friend Sablè Prince from Waluigi, so he's a frenemy, I guess.

Spring Man: If Zero was in my world, he would be O.P. as heck! His sword is kinda cool, but not as cool as me, and his hair looks very natural. [After I tell him that Zero is a reploid] WHAT!? He's a robot?! Gee, Mechanica's gonna be all over him.

**_*Squid Sisters_**: Zero? Oh where do we start?! He's cooler than sea water, with a splat-tacular sword and even cooler, he can fry octopi faster than Sheldon in a weapon inventory! Plus, we think he's kinda cute, but so does Phosphora, so we have to keep an eye on her around him. Zero sure knows how to stay fresh!

**_*Starfy_**: Ooh! I think Zero's real nifty with his armor and all! And Ms. Ashley likes him too, so I don't really have a reason to dislike him.

**_Starman_**: Zero's a hero. I must destroy him (at some point [Me: Which is never, Starman])

**_Sukapon_**: I personally don't like Zero, but many other people do like him, so I guess he's okay. Better than Waluigi, though.

**_Takamura_**: As the VP of the Awesome Swords Club, I know firsthand how dangerous Zero can be. His technique is incredibly precise, making him a worthy opponent when we spare. He's also my favorite sparring partner due to his unpredictably and Japanese appreciation (no one else yells Japanese on the battlefield, and don't tell me that Sablè is an exception. He speaks Japanese, but he doesn't scream it).

**_Tiki_**: Zero's one of my true friends for many reasons: he's generous and caring, has weapons to back anyone up, is very resourceful and reactive, and he even knows how to deal with rebellious assists like Ashley, Skull Kid, and to an extent, Waluigi. I enjoy Zero's company and I hope he stays around

**_*Thwomp_**: No comment. I have no comment. Zero's Zero. I have nothing else to say.

**_Vince_**: Zero can usually find the time to compliment my art, and it really makes me happy. He also is the subject of my more recent paintings due to his bright red armor and striking blue eyes. When I put him next to Phosphora, she ends up sparking a little, which I find kind of cute. He makes the assists really happy, something I can respect!

**_Waluigi_**: Do I have to?! (Me: Yes...) Fine! Zero's a goody-two-shoes in every sense of the phrase! I hate him! He gets all the girls, he has a weird looking sword, his hair looks like strings of straw, and the little boy he hangs out with, Mega Man, is a big problem! I want that robot in my arms, soul in hand, and the reploid out of my (insert bad word here) way!!! The assist trophies don't deserve to be happy, so why is that anime-jerk constantly in my way?! Zero needs to... (Me: Okay, that's enough ranting for you. Buh-bye!)

**_Wily Capsule_**: I created him, but there are a few flaws to this Zero. For one, he's friends with Mega Dweeb, the last thing I want. Secondly, he's a nice guy. Okay, I don't mind that one as much, as I don't want Master Hand getting mad, but Zero's supposed to be a killing machine. Oh well, at least he makes Waluigi angry, which I enjoy!

**_Yuri Kozukata_**: Zero? He's a very nice reploid, as he so chooses to classify himself as. Zero is one of those people who just knows what there doing and are going to finish it, even if it kills them. He's also a big softie when not in combat, helping all the ladies with things and playing with the kids. He's really sweet, and I enjoy that.

_Zero: (character in question)_

And, finally, I'm done! This took 3 days to finish, but I got it done! I hope you all enjoyed that, and I apologize if it got repetitive. Anymore trophies you want me to ask the opinion of? Bring it up! Any who, see you soon! Angel is out!


End file.
